In The Cold of Night
by Crystal LaGlace
Summary: A rainy night leads to Gourry revealing his feelings for Lina


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Slayers, if I did I would be rich.  
  
I no own so you no sue.  
  
In The Cold of Night  
  
Gourry leaned back against a slanted rock, getting comfortable in front of the fire. They were on the road again, and ti felt good. He cast a side long glance at the fiery read haired sorceress who lay on the ground.  
  
He had caught supper for them, 2 rabbits. And Lina had commented him for once, telling him that he wasn't as stupid as she had thought.  
  
Even though she called him names, and bullied him around a lot, Gourry had a real soft spot for her, but he never told her out right about his feelings, afraid that she would shot him down, or possibly even Dragon Slave him.  
  
The blonde swordsman sighed, rubbing his arms a little. The weather had been unseasonably cold for the past few nights, and as he looked up at the sky, he felt something wet hit his forehead, followed shortly by another.  
  
'Oh great,' Gourry thought, frowning. ' It just had to start to rain didn't it? It's already cold enough out.'  
  
Getting up, Gourry walked over to Lina and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Lina, come on Lina, it's starting to rain. We gotta find somewhere sheltered to stay." He said quietly. He could feel his long hair start to get heavy with water.  
  
Lina rolled over, opening her eyes a little and grumbling in displeasure. She looked up at Gourry, the thought to fireball him ran through her mind for a moment, until she noticed that he was right. It had started to rain heavily, and her cape was starting to get soaked through. Pushing herself up in her sleepy stupor, she stumbled backwards into Gourry, who caught her in his arms, pulling her closer by instinct alone.  
  
Lina blushed slightly, but pushed herself away from his armor clad chest, and righted her balance.  
  
"I remember seeing some caves over that way Lina," Gourry said, pointing straight ahead of them.  
  
"We should be able to go there and keep dry until the rain stops." Lina nodded, looking back to see Gourrys long mane of blonde hair weighed down and flat against his forehead.  
  
'God he looks so handsome' She thought dreamily, but realizing quickly what she was thinking, pushed the thought aside and began walking in the direction that he had pointed.  
  
Sure enough, within 20 minute they had arrived at the caves. Lina quickly got inside, and moved towards the back and wrung out her soaking wet hair.  
  
"Ugh! This is gonna take forever to dry." She complained, sitting up against the wall, and hugging herself, shivering.  
  
"You think your hair will take a long time to dry? Mine is at least twice as long as yours Lina." Gourry said, wringing his own hair out. What seemed like a small river flowed from his blonde hair.  
  
Gourry finished ringing out his hair, and taking off his cold wet armor and setting it to dry.  
  
He looked over to Lina and saw her shivering violently. Her cloths had gotten wetter than his in the storm because she didn't have armor on to keep it from getting to her cloths.  
  
Gourry walked over to her and sat next to her, reaching to unhook her cape.  
  
"Gourry! What do you think you're doing?" Lina screeched, clinging onto her cape.  
  
"You're soaking wet Lina, keeping it on could make you sick." Gourry said strongly, reaching over into their packs and pulling out a blanket.  
  
"And the last thing we need is to have you getting sick." His voice was no-nonsense, he was serious, and nothing was going to stop him, and Lina knew it. She reluctantly allowed him to remove her cape, and the yellow band she wore across the middle of her shirt, and set them down on the rocks to dry.  
  
Despite the removal of a couple wet items of clothing, Lina was still shivering uncontrollably. Gourrys frown deepened, and he pulled her into his lap, ignoring her protests, and threats. He slowly removed her belt, headband, and as he started on her shirt, she slapped his hands away.  
  
"Pervert! What are you trying to do Gourry?!" Lina screamed into his ear, but he ignored it, and went to taking her shirt off again.  
  
" You'll never get warm wearing soaking wet clothing Lina. I just want you to stay well. Alright?" He pulled her shirt over her head and put it with her other things. He was about to remove her pants, when she tried to get away from him.  
  
"Gourry Gabriev! I swear, if you so much as touch me again, I'll pull a giga slave on you." She said, backing into the far side of the cave.  
  
Gourry got up.  
  
"I'm not going to try anything on you Lina! I would never hurt you! I love you, don't you understand!" Gourry blurted out, looking down at her.  
  
"I love you" He said, more quietly than last time.  
  
Lina blinked, and then blinked again, looking up at Gourry, his expression so soft and tender, his shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
"Gourry...." She said quietly. He looked at her, and moved closer, slowly. He knelt next to her.  
  
"I just don't want you to get sick. I promise." He said softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek, gently caressing it. Lina closed her eyes and brought her hand over his, rubbing her cheek back against his hand.  
  
Gourry once again brought his other hand down, slowly working her wet pants off her legs, not once moving his gaze from her face. Once they were off, he lay them out like her other cloths.  
  
He moved her hand from her face, and sat down against the wall beside her, blanket over his shoulder. Lina crawled into his lap and sat down, resting her head in the crook of his arm.  
  
Gourry didn't hesitate to pulled he blanket around the two of them, wrapping his arms around her in the process.  
  
She leaned up to kiss his chin lightly, before snuggling back down against his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Gourry." Lina said, yawing and closing her eyes.  
  
Gourry smiled, and kissed her forehead , and his chin on the top of her head gently.  
  
He had finally told her how he felt, and she had returned his feelings. From now on, he felt that things where going to change, all because of one rainy night.  
  
End  
  
Inu-Ona-Sama  
  
Look for more Lina/Gourry fics to come in the future. 


End file.
